Hunger Games, Choices
by EmmaD.11
Summary: Une aventure nouvelle sur Panem. Pas totalement, puisque cela fait longtemps qu'ont naquit les Hunger Games. Ysée Robin, une fille comme les autres. Qui pourtant vivra tout autre... O.C


**Disclamer **: Tout qui est à moi ! Tous les personnages. Tous. (L'idée de base est, par contre, à notre chère Suzanne Collins. :D)

**Résumé **: Une aventure nouvelle sur Panem. Pas totalement, puisque cela fait longtemps qu'on naquit les Hunger Games. Ysée Robin, une fille comme les autres. Qui pourtant vivra tout autre...

**Genre** : Aventure

**Posté (créé) le** : 20.07.13

**Bêta Lectrice** : Me.

**NDA** : Alors... alors... alors... Voilà, ma première fiction Hunger Games. Le texte que vous lirez (si tel est votre désir) est en quelque sorte un flash-back en arrière de trois ans. Voilà :D **/** Pour la suite, vous devriez attendre, par contre. Car j'ai mis ça comme... Bonus. Il faut que j'écrive d'abord quelques chapitres et après, vous serez satisfaits :) (L)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Je m'appelle Ysée et j'ai quinze ans. Je regarde la télé, d'ailleurs je m'en veux tellement. Un canon retentit, je sais qui est partie. Je la vois tomber sur le sol et même son âme qui s'envole. J'imagine le dernier battement de son cœur, moi-même maintenant j'en meurs. Je suis détruite de l'intérieur. Rien je ne cite, mais tout ça m'écœure. Son sang coule de sa bouche. Je ne peux rien y faire et le mal en rajoute une couche. C'est la dernière fois que je la vois. C'est la dernière fois qu'elle s'aventurait là.

Bizarrement, aucune larme ne déborde de mes yeux, je n'arrive simplement pas à réaliser ce qu'il m'arrive de malheureux. Je décompose, en réalité, je suis seule face à cette télé. Les images défilent, je ne bouge pas d'un cil. Elle est morte toujours en étant forte. J'ai du respect pour elle, je ne veux pas qu'elle parte de ses ailes. S'il te plaît, rejoins-moi. Reste là. S'il te plaît, viens ici, je t'en supplie.

Je suis comme perdue dans ce labyrinthe trop tordu. C'est en fait la vie, et ça m'horripile. Personne n'est là pour me soutenir. Mais je n'appellerai personne pour venir. Je fixe toujours l'écran et je me demande d'où vient ce cran. Est-ce alors ça la vie ? Le beau temps passe-t-il réellement après la pluie ? Je n'en suis plus si sûre. Encore plus après la taille de cette envergure. Ce problème, qui en a fait mon cœur un règne.

Pourrais-je vivre correctement, après ce que j'ai vu il y a un instant ? Une moitié arrachée, tuée, enlevée. Comment dois-je m'y prendre, devrais-je me rendre ? J'oublie de respirer pourtant mon corps est toujours en vie, quelle étrangeté. Je suis paralysée par ce fléau. Je veux moi aussi me retrouver là-haut. Être à côté d'elle, lui dire à quel point, même décédée, qu'elle est belle. Je l'aime. Je la vengerai. Je le tuerai. De mes propres mains s'il le fallait. J'espère le voir anéantit avant la fin, le voir mourir, même de faim.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et deux bras m'encerclent. C'est mon père. Il est secoué par des torrents de larmes. Il s'acharne. Il pleure, comme un enfant. Comme un père qui, à l'instant, venait de perdre un enfant. Je l'aide, je le rassure. C'est le monde à l'envers, mais j'en ai cure. Dis-moi papa, comment tu iras ? Dis-moi papa, pourquoi je ne pleure pas ? Suis-je en train de la trahir, même si je souffre le martyr ? Mes joues sont sèches. Les tiennes sont ruisselantes. Explique-moi, ce qu'il ne va pas au fond de moi. Explique-moi, car je ne comprends pas. Je suis accablante.

Ma jumelle est morte sous mes yeux. Je n'ai rien pu y faire, à part crier tous les dieux. Aucune larme ne déborde de mes yeux. Une seule chose se bataille maintenant dans ma tête, c'est : je hais ces Jeux.

Dis-moi Esie, lorsque tout sera fini.

* * *

Court ! I know. J'espère que ça vous a plu pour ce... début. :) Je ne peux appeler ça un chapitre car, c'est à peine si je peux nommer ça un Drabble (x5) So ! Je rigolais. Alors... allez-vous me suivre durant cette nouvelle fic, toute autre, accompagnée de mes persos ? Je sais, je n'ai pas pris en plus de l'idée, l'œuvre des personnages que Suzanne a généreusement inventé. Sorry :/

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Ça me donnerait une idée (idée, _idée_, IDEE, idée - il y avait trop de fois ce mot, alors pour faire un équilibre...) de base sur... comme par exemple Ysée :)

(Esie c'est sa sœur jumelle, au cas où. Et elle est morte durant le 61 HG.)

**Pc : Mais j'ai connu des jeux bien pires. - Hunger Games, la Révolte.**

Chers Tributs, acceptez-moi dans vos rangs, merci :')


End file.
